Current avionic displays are typically designed to display different sets of information either on separate displays or only one set of information at a time. This is required because the displays typically display different information in a similar way. For example, both threatening terrain regions and severe weather are typically illustrated with color regions on a display screen. Moreover, it is common for terrain and weather information to be displayed using similar color palettes. For example, both terrain and weather radar may be displayed using the same colors red, yellow and green to represent increasing degrees of threat, safety criticality, or need for flight crew awareness or response. Red is typically designated as indicating either the most severe weather or the most critical terrain relating to the position of the aircraft. The green color is typically designated as indicating the least severe weather or the least critical terrain relating to the current position of the aircraft. Moreover, the yellow color is typically designated as indicating weather that has a severity level somewhere between the severity level designated by the red and green colors and a terrain that is in between the terrain indicated by the red and green colors in relation to the position of the plane.
To avoid confusion in displaying weather and terrain information, separate displays are used or the information is toggled between screens of the same display. However, there are limitations to this implementation. For example, with separate screens, the pilot must be able to integrate the weather and terrain information mentally in order to avoid conflicts. This takes time and can be confusing especially when the screens may provide the information in different size grids (scale) or orientation. Moreover, in critical situations the use of different screen or toggling between screens is detrimental in conveying the needed information is a fast an effective manner.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a method of conveying different information simultaneously in an efficient and effective manner on a single display screen.